warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Devstream 25
The stream started on March 21st, 2014, @ 2pm EST. Recap by BuildMyPaperHeart from Reddit On The Couch From Right to Left: *Design Director | Rebecca's New Buddy: Scott! *Community Manager | To A McDonald's Near You: Rebecca! *Statue | Lato-Mace Confirmed: Excalibur! *Creative Director | Joseph and the Technicolor Coat: Steve! *Animation Director | Show Me Your Moves: Geoff! *Studio Manager | Secret Alias: Sheldon! And of course the awesome Livestream crew, Megan, and everyone at DE! UPDATE 13 - THE SWORD ALONE | TEASER Developer Prize for whomever tells us about Vor's Prize! *Steve: INTRODUCES THE QUEENS *The prize is art by Reefermon (a decorated mug!) *Steve with cat-shirt and fancy socks Questions How do you feel about the new player experience: Interception, collecting the required mods, resources. *Interception felt slow, difficulty made it too fast! *Phil's working on Interception balance right now! *Moving required mods for more common enemies *Potentially a "mod pack" for completing "missions" (Vor's Prize) *We're always looking at player progression; we're redoing melee right now, but the moment that's out we will review it *Rebecca and Sheldon played Interception with low-level gear to test the new adjustments; looking for a balance of difficult intensity with the ability to beat the mission Early game too hard, late game too easy *We'll keep working on that *Hacking difficulty changed as well *Glen is suggesting TIER 4 KEYS! That might happen Melee 2.0: What details can you share as it nears completion? What are you most proud of? *Geoff: Don't want to answer 'til it's done, but we're totally excited. Stances! Ideas to make melee feel Warframe-exclusive; sort of like DMC right now, must feel Warframey *Steve: The more we say, the more hype increases! Here's the amazing design sheet of scrawled notes! *Scott: I find that I want to use my melee weapon again. "The need to use Melee" *We went too deep into combos vs. utility, so we're making the system more simpler so that it fits the game's pace; it keeps us up at night! *New MOD SLOT for Weapons! Exclusive for "Stance Mods." *Aspirational goal: "Iron Phoenix" slow stance, lots of stagger, slash emphasis / "Crimson Dervish" fast stance, proc hits *No diluting the mod pool with individual animations, Stances will be the combos (timed combos still there!) *The UI will show equipped stances and combos *Melee Channel-like system (energy-to-melee damage) being implemented *Gone through a lot of iterations: it's like Melee 8.0! *Jacque is a trooper, keep trucking on the animations! *Ability to stun-lock enemies *VIDEOS! (Bo-staff, dual daggers, scindo (Branch Combo A3)) *Stealth Attack should one-hit-kill? Yes? No? Once Melee 2.0 released, we will revamp it. Also, higher level enemies shouldn't be one-hit-killed Ninja-like mission types (Parkour, Stealth Required) *Scott: Yes! We previewed the HIJACK mission type *RESCUE getting a revamp. Some of it snuck out (giving hostage weapon). New RESCUE requires more stealth, "pretty rad" *More gametypes always in the works, as well as tweaks for existing ones *Mission Survey: Challenge and Reward, as well as "Fast" *DE might need an Information Visualization person :P *Glen's trying to bring INTERCEPTION to the Void! *Scott gets a different prize for answering better than Steve Various Topics *Steve: Rebecca's like "hey there's a problem and YES OR NO" *NEVER SAY NEVER to things! Current Community Topic: common mods on rare enemies, hundreds of rare mods from common enemies. What about Warframe Ability Mods dropping? *"This is my Ancient Retribution" - Rebecca vs. Steve *The generic mods are coming, fusion speed... *We'll take ability mods out of drop tables unless we get a good reason to keep them in; solving the dilution problem *Still allowing multiple copies of mods because players wanted abilities at different fusion levels Roleplaying/theorycrafting: What are the Warframes? Mixed signals on nature/origin *Geoff: "There's a tease in the Codex" *Sheldon: "Some ORIGIN LORE coming next week!" *Steve: We are intentionally not answering that question... yet! *At the same time, this game can be played by ANYONE regardless of race, gender, etc. Focus on Warframes really allows players to involve themselves in the story. You want anime eyes and spiky hair under the helmet, that's totally okay! *Steve earns his mug with that answer! Community-made Melee weapons: when? *Geoff directed a hold on their production, since they need animations and stances as well. Melee 2.0 for all existing weapons first, then new weapons are coming What the Hek?! *Hek is the next boss, he's coming! Not just a rework *Hek studio WIPs *Animation studio work *Waves? NEW WARFRAME? WHAT? *Paul's Vay Hek Code *NEW VERSION OF THE NEXUS APP: "Looks delicious." Windows Phone support coming *Rebecca's Desk! *Cloth implementation has a lot of compile errors, we're fixing it! *PROTOTYPE BADLANDS CODE *Q/A Team helped with bugs, PS4 will get the new update soon! *Programmer Whiteboard *Dorian and Pablo collaborating on the UI *Older version of the CLAN CHALLENGE BADLANDS CONFLICT. Players choosing clan sides in the conflict *Mynki's sketches! (Check Dazzle Pack, Animation sketch, Queen?) *More sketches: (Solar Rails, Granola Bars) *Jeremy's workstation *Random shot of animator screens. EVERYONE working on Melee *Dagger animations work *New Laborer enemy type?! *New Orokin tilesets!!! *Jay stealth picture! Watching martial arts while animating *Dual swords animation work *Vay Hek work, with banana for scale *Level design before art is applied! *THAT. WHAT IS THAT? "Go back and Screencap that!" *Another version of Clan Challenge Badlands Conflict. Messages displayed to supporting and enemy sides: "Thanks for helping" or "we'll pay you more if you help us!" *Pablo/Dorian's Whiteboard. UI Flows "out of the udder" *Pablo's piniata *Quest System work! Vor's Prize *Jacque's snacks *Daryl's old Commodore 64 keyboard *Customer Support team helping players! *Reference art bible for the Infested Set! *Welcome to the Office! Reiterate the scope and context of Badlands? What's the incentive for average and vet players? *Add a bit of "EVE Online" into Warframe: locations on the map that are locked. Clans build Solar Rails to connect to these nodes. Maps have better resources, higher level enemies, rarer enemy types! But you must pay a clan tax to the clan that made the solar rail. *Clans can build towers and challenge solar rails. Alliance system allows small clans to take on the big ones *Playing on the nodes when CONTESTED will allow you to choose a side, and fight "Orokin-Void-style" enemies *Summoning the G3 or Harvester to help you!? As well as control over defense placement *"At the edge of the galaxy, lies the BADLANDS" Won't an Alliance of two moon clans be OP? *Alliance limit will be based on TOTAL POPULATION CAP. So only a few moons clans can ally, but hundreds of Ghost Clans is also valid What can we expect of the future? *Will reveal the meaning of the polarity symbols as part of lore *Fan-made dioramas might go in the FAN ART section of the Codex What about stat separation from early alt helmets? *We are no longer supporting stats on all future helmets *We will decommission the stat helmets soon, re-release them without stats *If you currently own a helmet with stat changes, you will get a Blueprint to convert it to statless IF YOU WISH. *GET YOUR STAT HELMETS WHILE YOU CAN *Status on the stat helmets Will Kubrow's replace Sentinels? *Sentinel Slot probably renamed to "Sidekick" or "Pet" slot (still working on the name), but yeah, cannot have both Will PS4 players get broken lights? *Traps should be implemented, not the lights *Strobe light on PS4 controller flashes when being shocked! *Rebecca gets the Lato-Mace! *WIP things get put into the build for Q&A testers that end up in the game *So Broken Lights and MOA Closets were meant for QA, not the playerbase; this is why we call it "Beta" Credit caches in the Void *Sheldon's looking at it right now, wondering if taking them all out will work. A few balance tweaks but might happen! Abilities 2.0 to not only buff abilities, but make them in line with Warframe themes *We'll never call something "Abilities 2.0" *We WILL, however, look at all the Warframes and balance them *There's always conflicting suggestions: one person will suggest to change this ability, another will fight to preserve it *Sometimes it's "do nothing, no consensus", sometimes it's unanimous *Warframe powers built to be across the board *The game's growth means that there needs to be a buffer between suggestions *Sometimes there's TOO MUCH Feedback, no time to parse through it all. But the passion keeps the game going, so please give your patience to us! There's so much feedback! *Next Warframe theme: WATER... ish! "What happens on Water?" Not a Fish-Frame, SharkFrame, or MobyDickFrame *Everyone teases Rebecca Performance? *Fixes for Void and moving object rendering __notoc__ Category:Livestreams Category:Videos